


It's the little victories

by CallieC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honest, Cisco hadn't meant to tick Harry off, but the opportunity is too good to pass up.</p><p>In which a squeaky office chair is the bane of Harry's existence and Cisco can't help but rub it in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the little victories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (there's a link at the end): 
> 
> Important otp question: which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped.
> 
> Disclaimer: its platonic. 

 

The rolling chair at the console let out a long, high-pitched squeal as Cisco sat. Harry turned from his glass whiteboard to glare at Cisco from behind his thick frames. Cisco winced. 

“Sorry.”

Harry turned back towards his equations and sighed into the glass.

“Don’t do it again, Ramon.”

Or maybe Cisco _wasn’t_ sorry. Because Cisco could totally control the temperament of the chair, right?

“Don’t do it - don’t do it _again_? Oh,” Cisco shook his head, laughing. “Oh, it’s on, Wells. It’s on like Donkey-fucking-Kong.” 

And Cisco rocked back in the chair. Whatever parts were making it squeak and squeal rubbed against each other and the chair fucking screamed. 

Harry sighed, pressing a hand to his temple. 

“Ramon -” 

Cisco spun in the chair and at every revolution there was another long, drawn out squeak. He smiled. Small sources of joy. 

“Ramon! Stop. Spinning.” 

“Okay, Harry.” Cisco grabbed a hold of the desk and the chair froze mid-squeak. There was a brief moment of silence, broken by the squealing of the chair. 

“Ramon!” 

“What? I stopped spinning.” And he had. 

Cisco was now using his grip on the desk to turn the chair left and right, not turning the chair more than ninety degrees from its starting point. Turning left, the chair let out a high pitched squeal. Turning right, it emitted a low grating groan. 

“Ramon.” Harry pulled his glasses off and, folding his arms across his chest, he turned to look at Cisco. 

“Harry.”

The chair squealed. It was on Cisco’s side. 

Harry squinted, 

Cisco leaned back, crossing his arms. He was not backing down.

The metal in the chair grated audibly. Neither was the chair.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumped just a touch. “Ramon, please.”

Cisco cocked his head. That could be enough. A 'please' from Harry was rarer than Sheldon Cooper caring. “Fine. I’ll try.”

Harry mumbled and turned back to his board, sliding his glasses onto his head. He uncapped the marker and rolled the cap in his fingers. 

The two were quiet. Cisco silently munched on a Twizzler from his pocket and Harry glared at his science. 

Then Cisco sat up and the chair let out a shriek. Cisco froze. He had excuses on the tip of his tongue. He hadn’t meant it, it was only natural the chair would squeak when Cisco sat up, he said he’d _try…_ But he didn’t have the chance to voice any of them. 

The marker cap hit Cisco in the center of his forehead. 

* * *

 

Inspired by _[this](http://prancing-pixies.tumblr.com/post/144677384442/mmaslanys-important-otp-question-which-one)._

**Author's Note:**

> Big Bang Theory ref., even though I hate the show, because Cisco Ramon is a nerd.


End file.
